The Black Fairy
by full moons kat
Summary: Lucy doesnt think being part of fairy tail is enough and she wants to show she could be some one too.


The Black Fairy

I want to be someone save someone like a super hero. Sure it's fun being in Fairy Tail and saving people but I want to do it on my own. People say that I'm useless and I want to show them that I could be someone big to. I don't want help from Erza, Gray, or Natsu. Just me myself and I not even help from my spirits. I'm going to be Super Lucy. (Or something else if I could think of a cooler super hero name)

I walked away from my story I was writing. Time to get things started, I graded my new outfit nice leather pants and a shirt to go with it. I took a black mask and put in, grading my whip and tying it around my waist. I looked pretty good when I looked in the mirror but I knew something was missing from it all. Oh yeah my purse, after I graded that I walked out of my place hoping that no one saw me and I made it to the back ally and I stayed and wait for something anything to happen.

"No don't take my bag," yelled an old lady that was across the street from where was waiting. I saw two men run off with the bag. I ran up to her. "What way did they run, I will get it back for you," I told her. "They ran that way but don't you think it would be better if someone from Fairy Tail was to get them," she replied holding my arm. "Fairy Tail is over rated for this type of thing," I said and made her let go of me and I ran after them. I caught up to them just as they were leaving the town. "Stop right there," I yelled out coming to a stop. "Yeah and what are you going to do if we don't," the big one said. "I'm going to have to stop you by force," I replied not really knowing what to say. Then I took out my whip from around my waist and flanged it at him grading his wrist. "You bitch you better let me go or thing might get nasty," he said grading a magic knife the flamed fire. "Fine let's get nasty," I replied running to the bridges side and jumping up there with him still in the grasp of my whip. I flanged him at the side of wall, he got to his feet and flanged the knife at me it stated into my arm and I jumped down and graded the bag that he let fall to the ground and I ran away from them with the thing I needed to get in my hands.

As I ran back to the lady with the knife burning into my arm, she was still in the spot I left her. "Here you go," I said handing her the bag. "My god are you ok," she asked me. "Yes I will be just fine," I replied knowing that I wouldn't and that it would take awhile to heal. "What's your name, and how can I thank you," she said. "I need no thanks I'm just happy I could help and you can call me The Black Fairy," I replied running off towards my place and creeping in so no one would see me. "Wow that was some fun and that name, The Black Fairy, so cool," I said to myself pulling the knife out of my arm and taking my clothes of. After I got everything off I went into the bath, that worked out better then I planed I seemed so cool. I got out of the bath then bandaged my arm up and fell to sleep.

"God I'm so tired," I told Mirajane sitting down at the bar. "Oh did you have a late night," she asked handing me some water. "Yeah you could say that," I replied chugging it down. "So what happened to your arm," she asked me. "Oh this I got burnt working on a new whip trick ha," I lied no one needs to know what The Black Fairy is. "Oh that suck," she replied with a smile on her face and I returned the smile. "Hey Lucy lets got on a mission," Natsu said walking up to me. "I'm sorry I can't I have to go shopping with Virgo she found herself a boyfriend and she want something from our world to wear," I replied thinking on my feet hoping he won't think I'm lying. "Oh tell her good luck for me," he replied and went up to Gray and Erza. I went to the request bored and graded on and hide it in my hand I walked home. Once I got inside I looked at the paper and it read, "5,000 to find and kill a group of bandits for raping the princess Kaylen." That sounds good for me it will be a good job for The Black Fairy. Lucy would never do something like this she is too much of a girl to get her hands dirty but not The Black Fairy. I walked out of my place and to the weapon shop; I'm going to need more then the whip for this job. "Hey Lucy what brings you here do you need a new whip," said the old man behind the canter. "No I'm here for something new," I replied looking around seeing some ninja knife's and stars. "How much are these," I asked him picking one up and throwing it at the wall. "2,000 for all," he replied. I paid for them then I also got some smoke bombs. I guess this is the type of stuff people who can't use magic uses. I got home and started working with them finding was to use them. I soon graded a rope and tried a ninja knife to it and throw it at the wall and pulled it back to me, cool this is going to be some fun. I then sawed up my shirt and put my outfit on. It's show it…


End file.
